Hit For Your Love (Wonwoo Mingyu)
by Daiogyu
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang atlit kendo di sekolahnya, namun klubnya terancam ditutup karena kekurangan anggota. saat itu Kim Mingyu sang direktur pengganti datang untuk menawarkan bantuan. bad summary baca aja deh ya wajib rnr! warn! bxb and remake. Meanie Seventeen, MinWon, WonGyu, Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo - Lee Seokmin.


**Hit For Your Heart**

 **.**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Park Siyeon (Pledis Girlz)**

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **.**

 **p.s :** _ **bolditalic**_ **words is Wonwoo's inner POV**

 **warn : boyxboy, japan life, School Life, remake, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Here you go**

 **.**

 **Start!**

 _ **Saat berusia 5 tahun, aku mengenal Kendo dari salah tempat dekat rumahku**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, aku mendedikasikasi diriku di Kendo.**_

 _ **Suatu Hari, aku, Jeon Wonwoo akan di panggil Samurai**_

 _ **Seperti pahlawan bersamurai yang terkenal di negri Jepang sana.**_

.

.

.

 **Sekolah Daegu, Klub Kendo**

TRAK

TRAK

TRAK

Suara benturan keras tongkat panjang yang terbuat dari bambu yang saling terbentur dengan kuatnya terdengar sangat jelas diruang latihan Kendo yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi tidak juga terlalu kecil, didalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari namja tinggi itu. Ekspresi serius yang ditunjukkan oleh namja tinggi pada wajah manis sekaligus tampannya yang tidak tertutup topeng pelindung wajah khusus untuk kendo itu terlihat jelas dan tidak main-main.

BRAK!

"K-ketua Jeon! Aku sudah tidak kuat" keluh yeoja itu sesaat setelah ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di lantai kayu yang sedikit dingin itu. "Latihannya baru dimulai! Berdiri!" ucap namja tinggi bernama Jeon Wonwoo dengan tegas.

"tidak..." cicit yeoja mungil itu pelan

"Siyeon..." geram Wonwoo kesal

"tidak... aku masuk klub kendo karena mengangumi ketua Jeon, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup! Latihan yang terlalu berat, dan keharusan hidup seperti samurai zaman dulu! Membuatku tidak tahan" jelas Siyeon setengah kesal setengah takut, ia mengeluarkan kertas yang bertuliskan izin meninggalkan klub dari sakunya.

Coba kalian bayangkan, 100 kali latihan dan membawa pedang bambu kemanapun mereka berpergian. Siapa yang tidak tahan dengan itu semua?

Wonwoo menatap Siyeon cemas, dan sekarang benar saja apa yang Wonwoo cemaskan terjadi. Siyeon mengajukan surat izin keluar dari Klub, adalah hal yang sangat Wonwoo cemaskan sedari dulu.

"terimakasih untuk selama ini!" Siyeon berlari sembari mengucapkan kata terimakasih, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau mengejar Siyeon dengan susah payah apalagi ia tidak memakai alas kaki untuk keluar ruang latihan membuat bebatuan kecil tajam langsung menyapa telapak kakinya.

"Jjakaman! (tunggu)" teriak Wonwoo berusaha menghentikan Siyeon yang berlari, "Jika kamu sebagai anggota terakhir berhenti. Klub ini—!"

"akan dibubarkan ya?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Wonwoo, dengan perlahan Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya menatap namja berwajah tampan yang tengah menatapnya remeh "Klub dengan 1 anggota tidak akan diakui, **kau sudah berjuang keras. Jeon Wonwoo, Ketua Klub Kendo** " namja tinggi nan tampan itu menekankan nama Wonwoo berserta gelarnya saat berbicara.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia berbalik saat namja tampan itu mendekati dirinya

 _ **Kim Mingyu!**_

"aku tetap bisa mengikuti pertandingan Kendo meski sendirian!" jawab Wonwoo dengan lantang yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Mingyu tersenyum miring seolah meremehkan Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyalang

"sudah peraturannya sih, tapi mungkin peraturannya bisa berubah kalau kau mau memohon seperti ketua klub lain?" Mingyu merentangkan tangannya enteng.

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa namja berstatus uke dan juga yeoja dengan pakaian seragam yang dibuat mini dan ketat mendatangi Mingyu dengan suara yang menjijikan.

"oppa~ aku ingin ruang buku baru!"

"Hyung! aku ingin ruang tambahan~"

Wonwoo memutarkan bola matanya malas "apa tidak ada cara selain memujamu?!" tanyanya kesal.

Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya pada yeoja yang tengah menempel padanya.

 _ **Kau mau aku seperti mereka itu ? Ayolah.. namja ini Direktur (Pengganti).**_

 _ **Dia putra direktur sekolah swasta Daegu. Dia memegang kendali semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.. menggantikan direktur yang sangat sibuk, kenapa namja tak tahu malu sepertinya yang menjadi direktur pengganti?**_

Wonwoo memilih untuk berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah asik bersama yeoja dan para uke, ia memilih untuk kembali keruang latihan dan bersiap-siap pulang.

"Tunggu!" tangan Mingyu meraih bahu Wonwoo yang hendak menjauh

"jangan menyentuhku!"

Secara tiba-tiba semua terjadi dengan cepat melampaui kedipan mata orang normal, Wonwoo menggerakkan pedang bambunya itu ke depan tepat pada wajah Mingyu. DUK!.. terdengan suara benturan pedang bambu milik Wonwoo dengan tangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan pedangnya.

Wonwoo mengayunkan kembali pedang bambunya seperti hendak menebas kepala Mingyu saat itu juga namun ia urungkan dan beralih dengan mengarahkan pedang bambunya pada Mingyu agar tidak mendekat kearahnya, matanya memandang tajam mata Mingyu dengan sedikit perasaan kaget.

' _ **Dia menghentikan pedangku?!'**_

"Kemampuan "Samurai"mu memang hebat hyung" puji Mingyu singkat dengan hias senyuman manis diwajahnya.

 _ **Tak kuduga aku menyerang orang tanpa senjata hanya karena kesal!**_

"kamu memang seperti yang digosipkan, aku suka.. seranganmu yang lurus hyung" Mingyu tersenyum tipis lalu memperhatikan Wonwoo dari rambut hingga kakinya "Karena pakai seragam jadi tidak kelihatan tapi postur tubuhmu sempurna. Matamu yang memandang lurus ke depan juga menarik"

Wonwoo menutup matanya, menahan amarahnya untuk namja yang entah sedang memujinya saat ini atau bahkan mengihinanya, ia tidak peduli.

"Akan kubiarkan klubmu tetap berjalan"Mingyu menghentikan perkataannya, jujur saja Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Mingyu mengatakan ia bisa melanjutkan klubnya. Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan Mingyu setelah menurunkan tongkatnya, persetan dengan kata ia tidak peduli tadi.

"Sebagai gantinya, datanglah ke ruang direktur sepulang sekolah" perintah Mingyu final.

.

.

Wonwoo mendongak membaca papan nama yang tertera diatas pintu, tulisan tebal dengan huruf kapital itu sangat jelas terbaca. Ia mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

'Apa maunya?! Akan kuhajar kalau dia berani macam-macam' tangan putihnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang bambu yang selalu dibawa kemana saja olehnya.

 _ **Aku hanya bisa menurutinya demi mempertahankan klub kendo!**_

Kaki panjangnya terangkat lalu menendang pintu ruang direktur dengan keras –Yah walaupun seharusnya pintu itu bisa dibuka dengan cara normal.

"Aku datang, Kim Mingyu!" teriak Wonwoo.

Kedua mata coklatnya berkedip, ekspresinya berubah semakin datar. Ia menatap baju-baju seragam yang dipasangkan pada badan manekuin tanpa kepala dihadapannya.

Mingyu tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil salah satu seragam yang tersampir didekatnya. "Lama sekali, Jeon Wonwoo. Ja! Cepat ganti dengan seragam ini!"

 _ **Dia.. sudah sampai tahap mesum ya?!**_ geram Wonwoo dalam hati

Wonwoo mengangkat tongkatnya, menjaga jarak dengan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu? Ia hanya tersenyum sembari menyodorkan seragam baru itu pada Wonwoo.

.

.

CLICK

CKREK

"wah.. seragamnya terlihat memikat karena modelnya bagus" puji fotografer bername tag –Lee Seokmin yang sedang asik memperhatikan hasil jepretannya, Mingyu yang berada disebelahnya tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap Wonwoo yang sedikit risih dengan seragam yang dipakainya, bagaimana tidak? Celana yang agak ketat dan juga kemeja yang mengikuti bentuk tubuhnya, ia merasa seperti perempuan saat ini.

"Kamu cocok dengan seragam baru itu, ayo pindah ke taman" ajak Mingyu.

Kedua mata Wonwoo melebar kaget "Masih mau difoto?! Sebenarnya untuk apa?!"

Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang menurutnya manis , ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tipis dari saku jas sekolahnya, lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo yang langsung menerimanya dengan penasaran. Tangan mulusnya membuka kertas itu satu persatu secara perlahan.

"ini... pamflet sekolah?!" tanya Wonwoo was-was, namun matanya tidak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari gambaran yang tercetak pada kertas pamflet digenggamannya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis "mulai tahun depan seragam sekolah akan diganti, Pamflet sekolah pun akan diperbaiki" jelas Mingyu singkat.

"jadi akan dilihat banyak orang ?!" cicit Wonwoo sedikit gemetar.

"Jeon Wonwoo..." panggil Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari pamflet itu dan menatap Mingyu yang memanggilnya dengan senyuman yang tercetak di bibir kecilnya. "ini pamflet berharga.. supaya calon murid baru tertarik untuk masuk sekolah ini."

Penjelasan Mingyu kali ini membuat Wonwoo terdiam, ia tidak menyangka pemikiran namja yang lebih muda 1 tahun didepannya ini bisa selurus ini untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"kau... serius menjalani tugasmu sebagai direktur ya?"

Mingyu tertawa, matanya menyipit sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo "iya. Tugasku berjuang sepenuh tenaga, supaya semuanya bisa menikmati hari mereka disekolah"

DEG! _ **Apa sih...**_

"ayo berfoto lagi! Direktur juga ikut. Tersenyumlah!" teriak Seokmin tiba-tiba

 _ **Kalau kata-katanya benar.. berarti dia juga punya pemikiran yang serius ya.**_

CKLIK

CKLIK

Kegiatan pemotretan itu terus berlanjut hingga sore menjelang, entah berapa ratus kali Wonwoo mendengar suara jepretan kamera yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Apalagi ia harus berdekatan dengan Mingyu untuk hasil yang bagus dan natural, namja tampan didepannya itu tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi saat melakukan hal-hal yang mengharuskan kulit keduanya bersentuhan layaknya seorang kekasih.

Bahkan Wonwoo harus menyuapkan beberapa buah yang sudah disiapkan _Staff_ untuk properti foto pada Mingyu. Semua dilakukannya tanpa gugup sedikitpun,membuat Wonwoo sedikit kagum pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Isyarat OK yang diberikan oleh Lee Seokmin mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, Seokmin dan para asistennya langsung membenahi barang-barang mereka dan bersiap kembali. Seokmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya tepat setelah Hongbin mengatakan OK, tiba-tiba saja.

NYUT!

"agh..." rintih Wonwoo dengan suara tertahan, sontak Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo yang tengah memegangi kaki kanannya dalam posisi membelakanginya—setengah berlutut.

"ada apa Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu sedikit khawatir, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil "tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Wonwoo tegas.

Bukan Mingyu namanya jika ia dengan mudahnya ditipu seperti itu, Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo "buka sepatumu dan perlihatkan padaku" kata Mingyu yang lebih tepatnya seperti perintah. Wonwoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak usah!" kata Wonwoo teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Set

Mingyu menarik bahu Wonwoo hingga berbalik menghadapnya lalu mendorong tubuh yang lebih lebar darinya itu untuk setengah berbaring di rerumputan yang menjadi lokasi pemotretan mereka sedari tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Mingyu menarik kaki kanan Wonwoo mengangkatnya setelah melepaskan sepasang sepatu hitam yang dipakai Wonwoo.

Celana untuk seragam kali ini cukup panjang dan ketat pada ujung celananya, mau tak mau Mingyu merobek celana yang dikenakan Wonwoo dibagian kakinya (tulang kering kebawah== apasih namanya, yo mian lah ya==)

Wonwoo terbelalak saat melihat Mingyu dengan santainya merobek celana yang dikenakannya lalu memijat telapak kakinya yang sakit. Setelah beberapa menit, Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah perekat – _Hansaplast_ dari sakunyalalu merekatkannya pada bagian kaki Wonwoo yang lecet.

"Yah! Itu Cuma luka kecil, kau berlebihan" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tajam, sedangkan namja yang lebih muda itu berdecih pelan "ini salahmu! Kau selalu berusaha keras sendirian seperti samurai makanya aku tertarik padamu hyung, kubilang akan menopangmu kan?! Kau bisa mengandalkanku hyung" gerutu Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang terdiam.

Kini Kim Mingyu mulai mengeluarkan sifat cerewetnya terbukti saat ia mengomeli Wonwoo karena melukai dirinya sendiri.

"sudah mau pertandingan malah terluka!" kesal Mingyu sembari menekan luka lecet Wonwoo gemas.

 _ **Kim Mingyu. Benar-benar melihat seseorang secara utuh.**_

 _ **Kupikir dia hanya orang yang tak tahu malu tapi sebenarnya dia mendengar isi hati semua orang.**_

 _ **Beda sekali dari bayanganku.**_

.

.

"OI!" panggil Wonwoo pada seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya, orang itu terlonjak saat berbalik menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ketua Jeon?!" pekik Siyeon ketakutan, tangan kecilnya sedikit gemetar saat tatapan Wonwoo menelusup pada pandangannya. Yeoja itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya gugup "a...anu.. a-ku takkan kembali ke klub kendo meski ketua Jeon membujukku" Siyeon menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat "aku tahu. justru aku mau minta maaf. Saat kau bimbang antara mau berhenti atau tidak.. aku sebagai ketua, malah tak bisa memberimu solusi sama sekali"

tangan namja flat itu terulur untuk memberikan sesuatu, dengan takut-takut Siyeon menadahkan tangannya menerima sesuatu yang diberikan Wonwoo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya sendiri didepan gerbang sekolah ini.

"K-ketua... sepertinya berubah ya?" lirih Siyeon menatap perekat luka yang diberikan Wonwoo padanya.

.

AGH!

"YAHH!"

TRAK!

Pekikan dan suara debuman suatu barang terulang beberapa kali. Membuat beberapa orang yang lewat disekitarnya tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berlatih didalam gedung yang sudah mulai rapuh dimakan usia itu.

Wonwoo yang tengah berlatih berulang kali memukul dan mendirikan patung yang ia jadikan sebagai lawan. Memang tidak seberapa, namun Wonwoo tetap mengulanginya hingga berkali-kali.

Mata tajamnya melirik pada kalender yang tergantung pada salah satu sisi dinding tempat klub kendo. Angka yang tertera sudah menunjukan angka '9' itu tandanya pertandingan Kendo akan tiba tidak lama lagi.

Dahinya berkerut khawatir ' _kalau begini.. apa aku bisa menang?'_

Tiba-tiba pintu klub kendo terbuka, disusul dengan namja tinggi yang masuk kedalam gedung tua itu. "Hyung, sudah tahu siapa lawanmu di pertandingan?" tanya Mingyu semangat.

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, ia mengangkat tongkat bambunya lalu meletakkannya di bahunya dengan malas "hm. Sudah, SMA Hongdae kan?" jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk "Lawan yang cukup berat, kau sudah membuat rencana?"

"buat apa? Siapapun lawannya akan kuserang!" Wonwoo bersorak yakin, membuat Mingyu memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut sembari menghela nafasnya berat karena sifat Wonwoo yang terlalu yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan Wonwoo "ayo ikut aku!"

.

 **SMA Hongdae**

Bunyi benturan beberapa tongkat bambu memenuhi ruangan yang dipastikan sebagai tempat klub kendo berlatih, Wonwoo berjongkok diikuti Mingyu disebelahnya. Mereka sedang memperhatikan klub Kendo SMA Hongdae yang tengah berlatih dari jendela tersembunyi.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat pemandangan didepannya ' _levelnya lebih tinggi dari dugaanku, anggotanya juga banyak. Dibandingkan denganku...'_

"Hyung yakin bisa menang?" tanya Mingyu enteng.

Wonwoo berdecih kesal namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruang latihan itu "Ya! jangan mengatakannya dengan enteng. Dari awal dunia pertarungan memang bukan tempat yang indah"

"mustahil bisa menang ya... padahal kalau klub mu berhasil. Bisa berefek untuk menarik murid baru masuk sekolah kita!"

Seolah dimainkan Wonwoo beranjak dari posisinya sambil menatap sengit Mingyu yang masih bertahan di posisinya "jangan-jangan... kau mempertahankan klubku untuk tujuan itu?!" tanya Wonwoo tidak terima.

Mingyu mengadah untuk menatap Wonwoo, kemudian memberikan senyuman manisnya.

' _Aku ditipu... Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan tenagaku.'_ Batin Wonwoo geram.

"tapi kalau tidak bisa menang, tak ada gunanya mempertahankan klub—"

"Aku hanya harus menang kan?!" potong Wonwoo tiba-tiba, tangannya terangkat mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan Mingyu "tapi ingat baik-baik.. aku menang bukan demi kau. Tapi demi mempertahankan klub dan menjaga nama baikku!" kecam Wonwoo marah.

Namja yang lebih muda itu tersenyum tulus lalu menepuk tangannya beberapa kali "Yak! Kata-kata yang bagus! Hahaha!" tawanya membuat Wonwoo terkejut.

"kau harus menang ya hyung!"

Alisnya berkerut kesal karena perkataan Mingyu _'Aku dengan mudah dimanipulasi namja ini?!'_

"Loh! Itu Jeon Wonwoo!" tiba-tiba seseorang menyadari keberadaannya, sontak beberapa pandang mata langsung menatap kearahnya dengan suara gaduh yang berbisik-bisik membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Wonwoo?!" – "beneran ya?!" – "yang tahun lalu jadi pemenang pertandingan nasional?"

Mingyu menatap takjub pada beberapa orang yang menatap kearahnya "wah! Hyung kau orang terkenal ya?" canda Mingyu yang langsung mendapatkan toyoran sayang dari Wonwoo "bukan saatnya ngomong begitu! Bodoh!"

"cih, dia bawa kekasihnya untuk mengintai kita? Haha santai sekali. Kudengar klub kendo Daegu akan segera dibubarkan ya.." seseorang berbicara dengan lantang sehingga Wonwoo dan Mingyu dapat mendengarnya disusul dengan kekehan remeh dari beberapa dari mereka.

' _a-aku harus tenang, jangan sampai terprovokasi!'_ batin Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya.

Mingyu menatap namja manis disebelahnya yang terlihat murung karena ucapan namja dihadapan mereka, tangan kanannya menarik seragam yang dikenakan Wonwoo "Hyung. ayo kita pergi" ajak Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu ikut berbalik menyamai langkah Mingyu dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, namja yang membuat Wonwoo kesal kembali berceloteh "karena ketua klubnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Makanya tidak ada anggota yang bertahan kan?"

Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang diiringi senyuman tipis dibibirnya "wah! Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, tapi kalian juga kalau mau mengajak berkelahi, lakukan dengan sportif dipertandingan nanti. Meski sama-sama klub kendo, tapi kalian tidak enak dilihat!" kata Mingyu sarkatis.

Wonwoo melirik –sedikit mendongak karena posisi namja itu sedang merangkul bahunya- Mingyu yang membelanya takjub, tidak menyangka namja disebelahnya bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Karena kata-kata Mingyu tadi, beberapa dari mereka menjadi marah dan tidak terima. Namun Mingyu tidak perduli, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu bersama Wonwoo.

.

"mengejutkan, tak kuduga Kim Mingyu berkata kasar pada orang lain" kata Wonwoo sedikit mencibir. Mingyu terkekeh kecil "aku memang kasar dengan orang yang tidak kusukai. Tapi Kau bisa menahannya sendiri ya hyung? padahal harga dirimu terluka" Mingyu mencibir diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Wonwoo kembali masam.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo, Mingyu menepuk kepala Wonwoo beberapa kali "hebat-hebat!" katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Wonwoo membuat sang empunya terkejut.

' _Meski tahu aku dipermainkan.. tapi dia yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku kalah dengan kebaikannya'_ batin Wonwoo.

.

Hosh

Hosh

Hosh

Suara tarikan nafas berat mengiringi langkah cepat Wonwoo melewati sekolah utamanya, hari sudah menjelang malam. Suasana disekitarnya sudah mulai sepi dan gelap tapi Wonwoo tidak juga menghentikan latihannya walau hanya sekedar istirahat atau pulang kerumah.

Tanpa sadar matanya menatap salah satu ruangan yang dihapal betul sebagai ruangan direktur ' _lampu ruang direktur mati ya?'_ batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertegun sembari memukul kepalanya pelan ' _apa yang dia lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganku!'_

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya kemudian kembali berlari, namun setelah beberapa langkah suara yeoja dari arah balkon sekolahnya menarik perhatiannya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang masih ada disekolah hingga malam seperti ini selain dirinya.

"terimakasih direktur" kata yeoja itu malu-malu.

Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu mengusap surai blonde yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis "kapanpun akan kudengarkan ceritamu, berjuanglah!"

Entah kenapa, Wonwoo terpaku menatap Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertopang di pembatas balkon sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Wonwoo hyung! ada apa? Kenapa bengong disana?" sapa Mingyu yang langsung menyadarkan Wonwoo dari keterpakuannya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo kembali berlari menuju gedung klub kendo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Mingyu lontarkan.

.

Tok

Tok

"Hyung, kenapa tidak menjawabku? Apa kau marah?" tanya Mingyu didepan pintu klub kendo, namja manis itu tahu benar jika Wonwoo ada didalam. Namun sudah beberapa ketukan yang dilakukannya pada pintu klub kendo Hyung-nya itu belum juga menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung, akan kudengar kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" Mingyu kembali mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, namun nihil tidak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya.

"kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada semua orang ya?" suara Wonwoo terdengar berat bagi Mingyu, namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja yang lebih tua didalam sana. "apa maksudmu hyung?"

Keduanya terdiam, Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang mulai bersarang didadanya, sedangkan Mingyu terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Jangan—jangan dekati aku lagi. Bisa repot kalau hatiku goyah" kata Wonwoo tegas.

 _ **Kesal.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa tenang. Membuatku tak bisa fokus pada apapun.**_

Walau terhalang pintu Mingyu tahu Hyungnya itu sedang menahan sesuatu didalam sana suaranya terdengar bergetar rendah, namun ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Yang ia tahu adalah ia tidak berguna sama sekali untuk Wonwoo.

"b-begitu ya hyung? maaf aaku tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi hyung"

Perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, dengan segera ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membuka pintu klub yang sedari tadi menjadi sandarannya dengan cepat.

Kriet!

Tak ada

Tak ada seorangpun disana.

Hanya cahaya matahari yang menelusup masuk secara remang-remang, menemani Wonwoo yang mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

 **Hari Pertandingan**

.

Suara benturan pedang bambu kembali terdengar, membuat siapa saja yang menonton menahan nafasnya gugup. Disana, ada dua orang yang tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan satu orang ditengah sebagai penengah. Terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari keduanya, menandakan betapa melelahkannya kegiatan mereka.

Sang penengah yang disebut sebagai wasit mengangkat tangan kanannya memperingatkan keduanya untuk bersiap "1 pukulan lagi untuk menentukan kemenangan!" teriak wasit itu.

Siyeon mengigiti bibirnya khawatir, kedua tangannya mengatup erat "Ketua Jeon! Terpojok..." cicitnya saat melihat Wonwoo dari balkon tempat para pendukung menonton jalannya pertandingan.

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada gangang pedang bambunya, matanya menatap tajam lawannya yang sama hal dengan dirinya. –gugup.

' _konsentrasi! Konsetrasi! Jeon Wonwoo!'_ pikirnya seolah menghipnotis dirinya sendiri agar tetap berkonsentrasi. Namun, pikirannya menolak. Wajah tampan Mingyu kembali muncul dipikirannya, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

 _ **Tapi berjuang sekeras apapun..**_

 _ **Percuma..**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sosoknya dari kepalaku.**_

BYUT!

"UGHH!"

Sang lawan tiba-tiba maju dan mengayunkan pedang bambunya, untung saja Wonwoo dapat menangkisnya dengan cepat. kedua pedang bambu itu kembali berbenturan, berusaha memukul salah satu sisi tubuh sang lawan.

"anak kelas 1, bereskan spanduknya. Ayo pulang" perintah salah satu osis membuat Wonwoo melirik dari balik topeng pelindungnya ke arah spanduk yang bertuliskan nama sekolahnya. Matanya menatap kecewa siswa yang kini hendak melipat spanduk atas nama klubnya.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo tidak melakukan pertahanan, sang lawan mulai mengayunkan pedang bambunya secara vertikal tepat diatas kepalanya.

' _Kim Mingyu..'_ Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah pasrah menerima pukulan dari lawan.

"JEON WONWOO! KAU SUDAH BERJANJIKAN! MENANGLAHH!" pekikan itu membuat Wonwoo tersadar, tiba-tiba tangannya terayun dengan cepat memberikan pukulan secara horizontal tepat pada sisi kanan pinggang lawan.

Saat itu juga pedang bambu milik lawannya terjatuh diikuti dengan ambruknya tubuh lawannya.

"pertandingan selesai! Pemenangnya sekolah DAEGU!" teriak sang wasit.

Wonwoo terengah, nafasnya semakin berat, ia mendongak untuk menatap teman-temannya yang bersorak senang atas kemenangannya. Namun matanya kembali menelusuri secara acak deretan orang-orang yang bersorak untuknya.

Matanya terhenti saat pintu diujung balkon terbuka, ia tahu benar postur tubuh itu. Tubuh yang selama ini bersamanya, berusaha membantunya, walau pada akhirnya mengacaukan seluruh pikirannya.

Wonwoo melempar tongkatnya dan langsung berlari mengejar sosok itu.

"Oh, Wonwoo hyung, selamat atas kemenanganmu—"

GREP!

Wonwoo memeluk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Mingyu. Melupakan hal jika ia masih menggunakan topeng pelindungnya.

"aku suka Kim Mingyu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu terkekeh dipelukannya, kemudian mendorong pelan Wonwoo untuk memberikannya jarak agar bisa melihat Wonwoo dari balik topeng pelindungnya. "akhirnya..."

"akhirnya.. Hyung mengatakannya!" katanya senang, Mingyu sedikit menunduk untuk membuka ikatan topeng pelindung yang Wonwoo pakai secara tiba-tiba, membuat Wonwoo tidak sempat menahan tangan namja tampan itu.

Wajah memerah Wonwoo terpampang jelas, membuat Mingyu gemas. Namja yang lebih muda itu menarik pinggang ramping si manis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk sekedar mengecup bibir milik _calon_ kekasihnya.

Cup

Wonwoo terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat ia menyetilkan jarinya tepat di dahi Mingyu. "Yahh! Jangan cium aku sembarangan!" pekik Wonwoo setengah kesal sembari memukul bahu Mingyu

"yah!yah! iyaa sakit tahu hyung!"

Kini balas Mingyu yang memekik kesakitan sembari memegangi bahunya.

.

 **The End**

.

Remake dari komik Sumire Momoi dengan judul My Brutal Lover. Sebelumnya ini saya buat untuk LEOHYUK, but ga ada respon sama sekali, padahal saya bikinnya maraton semalaman. Makanya saya coba jadiin Meanie ver (setidaknya mengobati kekecewaan saya*?)

Semoga suka ya ~

Oh ya sekalian saran dong :3

Liogyu / Pinnochlio/ Pinnoclio?

 **June 8th, 2016**

 **With Love**

 **Liogyu.** __


End file.
